


Topper

by Indehed



Series: Snuggle 'verse [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a 'topper'. It's both aggravating and adorable, depending on what he's done now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topper

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Numer jeden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290934) by [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick)



> I give up. Wee! and Teenage! Steve and Danny are too adorable for breathing. That's why these things keep happening.  
> Paulette took a swipe at it, pointed out the things I missed (I wrote it on my phone while at work, yup) and hopefully it's better now.

Steve McGarrett was a trouble magnet, of that Danny was certain. And he could also be a colossal pain in the ass (and always had been) but there was a wonderful core to the man and Danny had seen that in him when they first met.

Steve had a generous heart and enjoyed presenting the people he loved with gifts. His face would beam with joy at his own cleverness when a person he loved or had some fondness for opened a package and gasped in delight. 

For Danny's fifth birthday he was given a rug that doubled as a play mat for toy cars. He'd loved it because it was designed like a city with sky scrapers and a big city hall along with the roads mapped out in it. He'd christened it Hoboken and he and Steve played on it for years. He remembered Doris telling Danny as he ripped open the gift wrap that Steve had picked it out especially for him and insisted it was the right present. He had indeed been right and Danny had hugged the stuffing out if him because he loved it so much.

On his ninth birthday he got a Lego set that included a Lego police car to make up and little Lego people with uniforms and hand cuffs. It was the same birthday that his father had sent the police play set for him. He had wondered at first if there had been some collusion, but he had been talking about joining the police for a good year because of his uncle back in New Jersey. 

The present was great but it wasn't the thing that had put a big smile on his face. 

Steve had asked his dad to get the birthday card he'd picked out signed by a bunch of the detectives at his precinct. It had included messages saying they looked forward to working with him one day and they hoped he was keeping Steve in line. He probably still had that card in storage somewhere. He'd kept it on display in his room for weeks, despite his birthday being long over. 

But it wasn't all about the yearly birthday presents, although those were always exactly what he wanted (Steve knew him so well, he never went wrong) but there were small things Steve would give him just because he could.

He brought coloring books when Danny had chicken pox when he was seven. He snuck out some of his mom's brownies to give to Danny during lunch breaks when he was six. Hell, he used to snag random flowers from trees and hold them out for Danny as a small token. The first time that happened, Danny insisted he shouldn't wear it because he wasn't a girl, so Steve had plucked another one and popped it behind his left ear with a ta-dah! gesture. Danny had giggled and then followed suit. From then on if they were walking home from the beach or taking it easy by walking with their bikes back from the park, Steve would automatically take two flowers and wear one along with Danny. He had no idea if there was any significance to the type of flower Steve chose, but it was always the same bloom. He wasn't sure what exactly it was, all he knew was that it was an orchid that was tinged pink. Steve seemed to favor them, at least where Danny was concerned.

When Danny's calculator had broken before sitting exams when they were fourteen, Steve had given him a new (and better) one the next day, probably thanks to his father and an advance on the extra pocket money he got when he did some of the chores in his house. 

Steve was the one who had broken his old one by forgetting to bring his own before a chemistry class. Instead of bringing back the borrowed device he had instead done something with acid and a Bunsen burner that had left it damaged beyond repair. Danny hadn't been mad, he was just worried because he had his math test coming up. Steve may have been the idiot who caused the problem, but he was the lovable idiot who fixed it (and before Danny could put real thought into sorting it out himself).

He had a leather wrist cuff when he was fifteen. It wasn't a special occasion. Steve had got it for Danny at a county fair. He'd gone through a phase where he liked to have things around his left wrist, and not a watch. He put it down to the skateboarder in him. It was a soft brown leather that wrapped twice around his wrist and had a cheesy message written on it that was one of a few standards you could pick from. The one Steve bought him said 'my hero'. It was the least mushy of the lot of them and he bought it because of a joke from earlier in the evening. 

Steve had knocked down the three targets to win a little teddy bear. They were at the fair together and as they watched boyfriends win things for their dates, Steve had turned to Danny with a flourish and presented it on bended knee to him. Danny had laughed and played along, proclaiming Steve his gallant and most talented hero as he accepted it. So later, when they'd seen the stall, Steve couldn't pass up the opportunity to get Danny the gift.

Even now, the badass Navy SEAL still had that softer inner core that enjoyed making the ones he loved happy. These days he seemed to prefer the grand gesture, which was something Danny learned immediately upon their reunion when Steve presented him with three nights at the Kahala Hotel for Grace to go swim with dolphins and get them out of Danny's crappy apartment for her weekend visit. But it didn't end there. 

Steve wanted to be the best. In his everyday life he wanted to give all that he could to his job. When it came to his private life he was on a mission to out-do everyone else. Gift giving was the most obvious way in which he did it. It was all part of his competitive streak. Now that Danny was surfing he was noticing it there too, just as it had been with sports growing up. Steve just didn't like to lose. It was a personality trait that was both aggravating and adorable, depending on how he showed it. Trying to outbid each other at a charity event fell into the aggravating camp. It was ridiculous anyway. Steve just wanted to win it as a gift for Danny.

They hadn't seen each other since they were sixteen. Well, Steve had been sixteen, but Danny was a few months younger and was still fifteen when Steve had left. While they'd still had some contact through University, they'd never really been able to do gifts, as Steve's dad had cut most of his ties with old friends, and Danny never wanted to intrude. Once he was seventeen he'd moved back to New Jersey anyway. Sending gifts had just been too much of an expense when they had college books to buy. 

So, it was the first of the month, but his birthday was still a few weeks away. It was to be the first birthday they were celebrating together since Danny's fifteenth. When Danny arrived for work, there was a package left on Danny's desk done up with a brightly colored bow. It was large, rectangular. He had a feeling it was from Steve, but why was he being given something so far in advance? Surely Steve hadn't remembered the date wrong?

Danny decided not to open it. He didn't want to spoil some kind of surprise if it was meant for his birthday. Steve poked his head in the door with a smile (he'd been in a meeting with the Governor first thing) and pointed to the package. 

"You haven't opened it yet?"

He shook his head. "You do know it's not my birthday for another few weeks, right?"

Steve lifted himself from where he was leaning on the door frame and headed in, closing the door behind him. "Open it," he instructed. 

"Okay, then," Danny sighed. He stood over the package and untied the bow, then lifted the lid up and looked inside. What he saw made his eyes widen and he let out a nervous laugh. "Oh my god. What the hell is this?" He pulled out a skateboard. It was adorned with the New Jersey Devils logo, along with the Kukui High mascot and a baseball bat, alongside a football and shirt with the number 50 on it.

There was a massive store bought, sparkling banner wrapped around it emblazoned with the message 'Happy Sweet Sixteenth!'.

"Sixteenth?" Danny asked as he turned the board over, getting a good look at it. He hadn't been boarding since he was in college. His old board was back in storage in Jersey with his father. 

Steve came up and placed his hands on Danny's shoulders. "I figured I have a lot of time to make up for. I haven't given you a proper present since you turned fifteen. So, every day until your actual birthday, I'm giving you a gift for the years I missed. Age appropriate, of course."

Danny was shocked. He couldn't speak as he took in what Steve was saying. "You… you really are the craziest person I ever met. I can't believe you're doing this."

Steve ducked his head down and pressed his lips to Danny's. "Every year on your birthday I always thought about you, and what I would get you if I could. Now I have the chance. Indulge me."

Steve was so sincere, so thoughtful that Danny melted. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried. Steve had outdone himself so much. "You are amazing."

"Careful, I've still got about 18 more gifts for you. You'd maybe better hold your judgements until you see them all," Steve winced a little, but it was dramatic effect. He still had an air of smugness about him over his plans. 

"I don't care," Danny shook his head in wonder. "You could give me 18 pairs of socks, and I'd be perfectly happy." He cupped Steve's face in his hands. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Happy Sixteenth."


End file.
